Not so Humble Origins
by EmoPirateLuv
Summary: I was a criminal, but my punishment will never fit my crime. It was cruel, unusual and now I will never be fully human again. G1 AU Origins of OC Devon Wheeler
1. Prologue

Not so Humble Origins

Hey just was Thinking that i should expian where Devon comes from and how she is who she is before "Intertwined"

* * *

Another oversized needle was driven into my arm; the pinkish purple fluid was injected into me. My veins felt as if they were on fire, vision blurred. My eyes burning, gazed over everything, finally stopping on the figure that was doing all this to me. The faceless machine, I swear that it enjoyed watching and testing on me. My vision failed and all went black.

Slowly regaining my bearings, the was loud ruckus around me. Looking around I saw a large white figure. Then I heard a voice and light blue glowing.

"We're here to help you what is you name human?"

"Wheeler, Devon Wheeler," my voice rasping.

"I'm Wheeljack," the figure said gently wrapping a hand around me picking me up. "It's a pleasure to met you," I smiled and passed out again.


	2. Chapter 1

Thought I'd get a real chapter up for this. the Next chapter for "Intertwined" should be up in a day or two I've been sick and School is getting crazy. Anything in first Person is from the past before Devon was experimented on.

* * *

"What do you mean you're separating," I ask lowly hoping that it was not true, afraid that I might start crying.

"Your father and I no longer love each other Devon," momma said.

"What did I do, was it that test in applied calculus I promise to make it up, and I'm trying to control my anger."

"Devon, it's nothing you did. It's us darling we just… I don't know, fell away from each other."

"Who's moving," I asked knowing that they would make me live with whoever stayed here in Sun City. Hoping it would be momma who got to stay.

"I am Devon; you always got along more with your father anyway. I won't be moving far just to Phoenix," if only she knew that father and I hated each other, and only nice to each other when she was around.

"I don't want you to move momma."

"I know Devon, but because I'm moving, does not mean that, I do not love you." I nodded getting up walking out of our house. I yelled enraged, why they couldn't wait, till I was not in their care I didn't know. I climbed to the roof of the house. Screaming again, everything went red. I woke up on a cot behind bars; an old cop looked at me and shook his head. I looked at my hands covered in paint, cuts from breaking glass and dried blood.

"Where am I?"

"Peoria kid, why were you from?"

"Sun City, why am I here?"

"You have multiple breaking and entering charges, five aggravated assaults charges, and three for vandalism. You were mad kid, why did you do all that?"

"My parents are separating."

"That ain't a reason to beat five people."

"I have problems," I said laying back down, turning away from him. **Good God five people, what did I try to steal. Why can't I remember, a single damn thing from last night. **

* * *

"Ratchet how is she?" the white and green mech asked, hovering over the medic. Ratchet turned and frowned, Wheeljack stepped back a little

"Well her systems seem to function, I do not know how she survived. The introduction of energon into a carbon based shell, should have combusted. Unless Shockwave injected her with some experimental,… she's going into shock. From sugar?" Ratchet said turning his full attention back his human patient. As monitors beeped like crazy. "Her body is changing the energon into glucose, that is not possible. We have to get her into life support now, if her body changes all the energon into a fuel base she will die from cardiac arrest."

Wheeljack eyes went wide, some others and he had just got this girl out of the Decpeticon's hands only to have her die, here with them.

* * *

"Devon what were you thinking?" her father yelled coming into the holding area. I winced, he was mad. "Answer me girl," he shouted walking in to the room.

"Why are you leaving momma," I spat out knowing behind the bars I was safe from his wrath.

"I never truly loved her, I had some honor that you were my child. Now that you are grown I no longer have to be with her."

"So it's my fault," I coldly said.

"Yes as much as your mother says it isn't, it always was," he sneered. "Now is this really about our separation or something else."

"You never loved us. That's why hated me so, I forced you to stay in contact with my mother."

"Yes Devon I never loved you, you've always known that."

"Get out of here I never want to see you again," I screeched. "I hate you, you maybe my biological father, but you are anything but a father."

"You'll serve time, if I don't help you get out of here…"

"I don't care, screw you," I yelled the cops running in due to all the yelling. "Get him away from me; I hate him, I never want him here again," he put up his hands and walked out of my holding cell.

* * *

Wheeljack just looked at her, watching as most of the injected energon was draining from her veins. Oxygen mask on her face, she would be scared to say the least. If the energon didn't have any other effects on her. But her body had turned the energon in to fuel that the human body used, how was that possible. He wanted to know, he vented she was the only survivor from the Decpeticon experiments. Humans often had things that would cause them to withstand such things, hidden with in their genetic coding. Causing him to think that humans are more similar to Cybertronian known to date. He wanted to study that coding, now that he was curious.

"Where am I, what happened," Devon whispered taking off the mask. Wheeljack look over to the girl's face her eyes slowly opening. "Where am I."

"You're with the Autobots now. No one is going to hurt you here," he said to the girl. He watched her blink a few times, knowing her eyes were trying to adjust to the light.

"Wheeljack right, you saved me from the machine," she rasped looking at the white mech.

"Well I didn't do it alone, there where others. How did you survive?"

"You tell me I don't know, but it hurts."

"I have a theory, but I don't know if I can test it. All your DNA could be infected with the energon, it could have mutated it causing your survival."

"Bone marrow, it might not yet have whatever in it yet. Take. That. And .Some. Blood. Compare." her words came out broken and painful. Her hand slipped off the mask as she was trying to put it back on. Wheeljack gently slipped it on as she again went under.


End file.
